Nyx
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =February 17 |nationality =Nohr |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 9: Another Trial (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 15: Rainbow Sage (Fates: Revelation) |class =Dark Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Juri Kimura English Amber Hood }} Nyx is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile Nyx was born to a family of talented mages in Nohr. She was a prodigy in Dark magic arts, as was the rest of her family, but quickly became too powerful. As a result, she started testing her abilities on people for fun, killing many innocent civilians. She wove a spell so dark and powerful, its magic inflicted an unbreakable curse, causing her to be unable to age. In her support conversations with Xander, she reveals that she quickly became suicidal and depressed after she was cursed. She hid herself away from the world, seeing no possible future for herself. However, Nyx decided that she wanted to live in order to atone for her crimes, and has since strived to overcome her past. In her My Room quotes, Nyx reveals that the marks on her forehead and cheeks are designed to reflect curses. Though she does not expect the curse to dispel, she seeks The Mirror of Truth, the relic that reflects a person's true appearance, in hopes of seeing her adult body. Chronologically, she states that she is an older woman, much older than Corrin at least. Conquest Nyx first appears in Chapter 9, where she is wandering around Fort Dragonfall. Unfortunately, a group of Hoshidans, who had captured Azura, were in the fort. When they approached Nyx, they thought she was a young girl and tried to take her into protective custody, but she managed to escape them. The Nohrian Army had also arrived in Fort Dragonfall in order to pass through to the port town of Dia, though they had to fight the Hoshidans stationed there. Corrin finds Nyx and wonders what she is doing out all alone, and also mistakes her as a young girl. While Nyx initially refuses Corrin's attempts to have her join the army, she eventually decides to join since as she expressed a desire of companionship which she had not had for a while. After joining the Nohrian army, she informs Corrin about a breakable wall near her which could be used to ambush the Hoshidans and allow the Nohrians to win. She later helps settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Nyx appears in Chapter 15, where she stumbles into the Sevenfold Sanctuary in an attempt to hide from the masses. Corrin finds her and asks her if she needs help, which she refuses. Nyx decides to join the army, after noticing Corrin's determination at such a young age and believing that they may be able to understand her. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Nyx has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Nyx views life rather gloomily. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crimes of killing innocent people. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the things she says revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". It is because of her past that eventually her demeanor became cold, serious and pessimistic. As a result, Nyx transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so or when she is approached by other members of the army. However, this does not mean that Nyx is deprived of her other emotions as well, as she is still capable of showing kindness and humor and is able to fall in love with others. Nyx is also very fond of reading books, particularly romance novels, as revealed in her supports with Kaze. Nyx is said to be the most understanding of women out of everyone in the army. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 9 - Another Trial/Revelation Chapter 15 - Rainbow Sage Tome - C |Item=Fire Fimbulvetr (Conquest only) }} Growth Rates |30% |15% |70% |35% |60% |20% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |75% |35% |60% |20% |20% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sorcerer |45% |25% |60% |40% |55% |25% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Dark Knight Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +3 | -2 | +2 | -1 | -2 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Xander * Leo * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Niles * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki (Revelation only) * Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Charlotte * Mozu * Effie * Orochi (Revelation only) * Nyx's Children Overall Base Class Nyx is the second Dark Mage to be recruited in Conquest and the first in Revelation. Her outstanding Magic and Speed growths makes her an incredibly potent magic user and easily one of the strongest Magic users in Fates alongside Orochi and a Rhajat mothered by either. With most units having low resistance, she can easily dispatch most foes with little effort, especially once she has built up her stats. However, she can be inconsistent in dealing damage to her weak skill growth. Unfortunately, she is incredibly frail physically and can easily fall to most physical units given her poor HP and Defense growths. Even though her Resistance is just slightly better, any sort of damage taken is extremely bad for her. As such, leaving Nyx alone and/or exposed to threats is a bad idea. If there is no possible way to avoid it, leaving her exposed to Magic users is the safest route as at least her personal skill Countercurse deals back half the damage she received from them. Nyx starts off in both routes she's available in with Heartseeker, dropping adjacent enemies' Avoid by 20, making it much easier for her to hit them, though the risks in allowing herself to get within close range should be considered carefully unless engaging a bowman. At level 10, she learns Malefic Aura, further increasing her magic potency with a guaranteed bonus two damage to her attacks. Nyx's two promotions are the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. As a Sorcerer, she sees yet another increase to her Magic as well as her Resistance, while remaining largely the same as her Dark Mage base. Nyx's first skill at Level 5 is Vengeance which has mixed results for her as she needs to be injured in order to gain the damage boost from the skill, so even with the high activation rate, unless the player is willing to leave her wounded, it requires some investments of Seraph Robes, Dracoshields, and Talismans to make it both meaningful and safe to use. At Level 15, she gains Bowbreaker, which is a good skill as it lets her become an anti-bow unit which, given the Tome's weapon type advantage over Bows, is a worthy investment to give her a more specialized unit role or at least give her more lenience options if being purposefully exposed in battle. The Dark Knight class brings all of her stats to at least middling growths, giving her HP and Skill at least a decent chance to gain stats and a bonus 10% to Defense which, while still quite low, has better chances of increasing than in the Sorcerer. She loses some of her Magic growths in the process, but it still is strong enough to reliably increase as she trains. The Dark Knight's advantage is the access to Swords, though her Strength is lacking for dealing meaningful damage unless using a Levin Sword to use her Magic, and most importantly the increased movement range. Nyx first learns Seal Magic at level 5 which cripples enemy mage units' Magic by 6, allowing her allies or herself to engage such units a little more safely. At Level 15, she learns Lifetaker, her best regeneration skill as her solid magic attacks can kill most enemies, thus activating this skill and regaining any health she had managed to lose without dying. Secondary Class Nyx's secondary class is the Outlaw which does not suit her in the long term as an alternative route given the poor Strength growths. Shining Bows are her best options offensively. She learns both Locktouch and Movement +1 from the Outlaw base, the latter of which is the most useful as increased movement means that she can both engage enemies and retreat away from them farther than normal. The Outlaw class is nonetheless a useful option in the short term for increasing her skill growth, shoring up arguably her most major weakness. The Adventurer class also allows her to use Staves and Rods for a more potent healer than Niles and Anna. Nyx learns Lucky Seven, increasing her Hit Rate and Avoid for the first 7 turns of a map. This is an excellent skill for Nyx as it helps make up for her weak skill and luck growths. She also learns Pass to either aid with escaping from enemy swarming or to engage in the player's own swarming tactics. Bow Knight provides little worth to Nyx as a permanent class as the lack of Magical equipment options makes it a hard sell for her, but at least the skills it provides are useful. Rally Skill gives her allies a stat boost in Skill whenever she is not within range to attack any enemy safely or at all. Shurikenbreaker cripples Shuriken users like Ninjas and Maids, combined with a Calamity Gate makes her a difficult target to hit apply stat reductions on while alleviating Nyx of the weapon's advantage over her both her base class' usable weapons. Friendship Class Sets Nyx can A+ support with Mozu, Effie, and Charlotte, as well as Orochi in Revelations. *Mozu: Mozu gives Nyx access to the Archer class. The Archer's two skills, Skill +2 and Quick Draw, can be of some use to her, to help her shore up her low skill growths and give her a better chance of taking out enemy units before they are able to hurt her, respectively. As a Sniper, Certain Blow can further help her offensive prowess, especially given her low skill mean she otherwise misses attacks frequently. Bowfaire is of no use to her, unless the player wishes to use Shining Bows or multiple Energy Drops. As a Kinshi Knight she will learn Air Superiority which allows her to fare better against flying units who often have high resistance and Amaterasu, which can be somewhat useful if slightly behind the front lines to keep the characters at the front of the fight healthier. *Effie: Due to Nyx's low strength, HP, and defense, Knight is not a good class for Nyx. However, some skills can be useful to her. Defense +2 helps her stand up to physical attacks, while Natural Cover, while very situational, can help her take a little more damage before being defeated. The General class is generally a poor choice, as Wary Fighter removes both her and the enemy's ability to double attack, but as speed is one of Nyx's few good stats, this may serve only to dampen her offensive capabilities. Pavise, while it has a very useful effect, will not trigger often due to her low skill. Great Knight offers some better options for skills through Luna and Armored Blow. Luna can be useful against some high resistance units, although most enemy units in the game have rather low resistance, and with a low skill growth, it will not trigger often. Armored Blow, on the other hand, can be useful, as it will allow her to attack physical units more safely. This skill only activates when attacking, however, so she will still be quite vulnerable when being attacked. *Charlotte: Nyx sees little benefit from Charlotte's Fighter class, as her low HP, strength, defense, and skill means she will not hit often, get hit frequently, and take massive damage. HP +5 is somewhat useful to offset her very poor bulk, although her defenses will still be low. Gamble can be somewhat useful in tandem with the Dark Mage's Heartseeker to provide a net of +10 hit and +10 critical chance, although with her low skill she will still have some difficulties hitting more evasive enemies. Berserker gives almost no utility; Rally Strength can be used, although if rally units are needed, there are better options in characters with more survivability. Axefaire only benefits her if staying in an axe-wielding class. Hero can provide some more utility, but is still ill-advised as a finishing class. On a magic-using class, Sol can be very helpful due to her low HP and high magic, although her low skill means this ability will not activate very frequently. Axebreaker can be useful to take out heavy-hitting units, although many axe users tend to have low avoid and low resistance, meaning it is not vital to her. *Orochi Diviner is arguably Nyx's best friendship class, as it allows her to use her fearsome magic to its full potential and gives her skills that further accentuate it. From the Diviner itself, Magic +2 is generally unnecessary due to her already high magic growth and Future Sight, while useful, will not activate often due to her low luck stat. Onmyoji gives her access to staves, which in conjunction with her high magic, can make her a powerful healer as well as a strong offensive unit. Rally Magic can be a useful skill to buff the magic of those around her, although due to her own good magic, attacking herself may be the better course of action. The main skill she will want from this line is Tomefaire, which gives her a flat +5 to damage done with tomes, something she should always be using. This turns her into an offensive powerhouse, allowing her to deal massive magic damage. The Basara offers her Rend Heaven which can further boost her offensive capabilities, and due to its high activation rate, her low skill is less of an issue. Quixotic is very risky on Nyx as while she does have low skill meaning her skills do not activate frequently and she struggles to hit, she is very fragile and could easily hurt herself by giving the enemy a greater chance to hit. Partner Class Sets *'Corrin:' Corrin can provide Nyx with many skills she cannot get from other friendships or partners, predominately Hoshidan ones. *Jakob/Leo: Jakob and Leo give Nyx access to the Troubadour class and its promotions, Maid and Strategist. Resistance +2 can be useful to Nyx as it helps her survive magical attacks easier, but her low HP and low base resistance remain liabilities. Demoiselle is more effective in a team role, but requires careful planning to utilize to its full potential as it only affects male units. As a Maid Nyx will be an effective healer, although since there are plenty of other effective healers with access to this class it may be unnecessary. Additionally, her low strength and the low might of daggers means she will do very little damage except if equipped with a Flame Shuriken. Live to Serve can be very useful if keeping her in a staff-wielding class, as her high magic will allow her to consistently heal herself, allowing other healers to focus on other units. Tomebreaker, while not vital, can be used to protect her from magic users as well as serve as an anti magic unit herself. From the Troubadour Nyx gains access to Rally Resistance, which can be used to further support units and in combination with Tomebreaker can help manage tome and scroll users. Inspiration further helps her support play, and in conjunction with some other area and Rally skills can turn her into a strong support unit. *Silas/Xander: Silas and Xander give Nyx access to the Cavalier class and its promotions, Great Knight and Paladin. Cavalier gives Nyx Elbow Room, which can be somewhat useful to stack extra damage on top of her already strong magic to take out enemies more quickly. However, Shelter, the second skill, is notably less useful, as it is rarely needed and Nyx's poor survivability mean she may just delay the sheltered unit's death as opposed to preventing it outright. As a Paladin, Defender can help alleviate her large amount of low skills, although +1 may not be enough to make a significant difference at later levels. Aegis can be useful to save her from powerful ranged attacks, although as with any activated skill, her low skill stat may mean that it does not activate often enough to add any reliable benefit. The benefits of the Great Knight are explained under Effie's friendship class. *Arthur/Keaton: Arthur and Keaton give Nyx access to the Fighter class and its promotions, Hero and Berserker; the benefits of this class set are explained under Charlotte's friendship class. *Benny: Benny gives Nyx access to the Knight class and its promotions, Great Knight and General; the benefits of this class set are explained under Effie's friendship set. *Niles: Niles does not offer Nyx any additional classes. *Odin: Odin gives Nyx access to the Samurai class and its promotions, Swordmaster and Master of Arms. Although her low strength and skill means Nyx will not see very good damage output, her high speed will at least make her usable. Duelist's Blow is a very useful skill to learn do to her fragility, although as it only takes effect when attacking it requires some care to use. Vantage is a useful skill no matter what class Nyx ends up in because of her poor survivability, and may allow her to defeat enemy units before they defeat her. The Swordmaster provides a great offensive skill in Astra, although due to her low skill it may not trigger very often. Swordfaire is not needed unless Nyx ends up in a sword-wielding class, although if using a Levin Sword, she can put out massive amounts of damage. From the Master of Arms she can learn Seal Strength, which can be very useful to hinder enemies before they are able to attack her and exploit her poor defense. Life or Death is an incredibly risky skill, for although it does beef up her offensive capabilities, she becomes even less likely to survive any hits and will be easily defeated by enemies with a high hit chance. *Laslow: Laslow gives Nyx access to the Mercenary class and its promotions, Hero and Bow Knight. The first skill from the Mercenary, Good Fortune, can be useful to help her stay alive, although as it relies on her luck, it may not activate very frequently. Strong Riposte can help her take out units on the enemy's turn, although requires her to survive any attacks which can be difficult given her low bulk. The benefits of Bow Knight are explained under her secondary class, while the benefits of Hero are explained under Charlotte's friendship class. *Subaki: Subaki gives Nyx access to the Sky Knight class and its promotions, Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight. From the Sky Knight she will learn Darting Blow, which may be unnecessary due to her already high speed, and Camaraderie, which can be very useful to extend her longevity and keep her alive. As a Falcon Knight, she will be a very useful healer due to her high magic and mobility, although will struggle to defend herself. As for skills, Rally Skill can help her support more, and combined with Heartseeker can act as a very strong support to other units who have trouble landing hits. Warding Blow allows her to take out enemy magic users much easier, as she will not have to worry about being hit very hard if initiating the attack. Kinshi Knight allows Nyx even more group support through Air Superiority and Amaterasu; Air Superiority will help her take out flying enemies which can be abundant on certain levels and overwhelm less mobile units, and Amaterasu allows her to heal others every turn without having to use up her turn doing so. *Hayato: Hayato gives Nyx access to the Diviner class and its promotions, Onmyoji and Basara; the benefits of this class set are explained under Orochi's friendship class. Quotes Refer to Nyx/Quotes. Possible Endings Nyx - Cursed by Youth (幼き封印せし者 Yōki Fūin seshi Mono lit. The One Sealed By Youth) : Nyx was offered many honors and positions of power, but refused them all to live among the people. While she is not listed in official records, bards tell of an eternally young fortune teller of eerie skill. ; Nyx and Corrin (Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. There are no records of Nyx from after the war, but supposedly she only used her magic to help others. ; Nyx and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. There are no records of Nyx from after the war, but supposedly she only used her magic to help others. ; Nyx and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Nyx is named after Nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Trivia *Nyx shares her English voice actress, Amber Hood, with Soleil and Candace. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Mozu, Yuzu from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'', and Feh from ''Heroes''. **Nyx differs greatly in attitude between her English and Japanese voice acting. In English, her child-likeness is played up to a very aggressive, vapid demeanor, where her Japanese choice remains true to her calm and sullen personality. *Nyx was voted the 28th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Nyx and Gunter are the only first generation playable unit who are not encountered in all three routes, as she does not appear at all in Birthright, as enemy, ally, or NPC. *Nyx, Mozu and Izana are the only characters who cannot be fought in any route or DLC map in Fates. Gallery Cipher Nyx2.PNG|Nyx as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Nyx.jpg|Nyx as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-080N.png Nyx confession.jpg|Nyx's confession scene. Nyx portrait.png|Nyx's portrait. Nyzavatar.png|Nyx's official Twitter icon. FEF Nyx My Room Model.png|Nyx's Private Quarters model. FE14 Dark Mage (Nyx).jpg|Nyx's battle model as a Dark Mage. FE14 Witch (Nyx).jpg|Nyx's battle model as a Witch. NyxOniSavage.PNG|Nyx's battle model as an Oni Savage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters